


A Show-Stopping Reality

by reigenonice (TardisType221b)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Yuuri, One Night Stands, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/pseuds/reigenonice
Summary: After his senior debut, Yuuri finally got the chance to meet his idol, but after a one night stand causes...unintended consequences, Yuuri will need the support of everyone he cares about, Victor most of all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Lovely Art by drawingpankake

** **

**Yuuri –** Victor it's getting late I got school tomorrow. :/

 **Victor <3 ** **-** Yuuuuuri I barely get to talk to you!!! you're always sleeping or in school :(

 **Yuuri -** I know...sorry -_- the time difference sucks but I can't be late again my homeroom teacher is really strict with attendance and I'm out a lot cuz competitions u know?

 **Victor <3** \- Okay...I understand! Good night Yuuri! :)

Yuuri put his phone down and sighed. His room was dark, only his phone lighting up the room with a dim glow.

Yuuri turned over facing away from his phone, muting it, not wanting to see any new messages. Victor had a tendency (due to the six hour time difference) to spam him with messages while he was sleeping. He loved waking up to the cute selfies of Victor and the messages telling him about the rest of his day that Yuuri hadn't been awake for.

What was Victor doing? What did he want with him? Yuuri wondered.

They had been flirting, at least that's what he thought they were doing. But there had been no progress, why were they even still talking? He had never expected that to happen!

Wasn't it just a one night stand and that's it? Did Victor _actually_ want more?

They had clicked so well at the party they had met at... and _after_. Yuuri blushed just thinking about it.

"Oh, _Yuuri_..." Victor had called out to him in a lilting voice, have noticed him being a wallflower at the afterparty. The Grand Prix Final had just ended earlier that day and all contestants had been invited to attend. Yuuri had only scored in third place in the Omega Division, he hadn't expected anyone to come up and talk to him, much less _Victor Nikiforov!_ It had startled him.

"Me?" Yuuri asked confused. He had looked around but no one was in the direction Victor was looking besides him, everyone else mingling and socializing.

"Yes you silly." Victor came even closer to him and gently tapped his nose. "Do you see any other Yuuri's around?" Yuuri blanked. How could he not? His skating idol was standing right in front of him! Victor Nikiforov had _tapped his nose_. Yuuri could see that Victor's face was flushed and he had a glass full of vodka in his hand.

"Your performance...it was very moving." Victor praised him.

"R-really? But I fell." He had tried to nail that Quadruple Salchow, and failed. He had been shaking so bad. His coach had told him. That fall? Had definitely cost him first place in the Omega Division. He had come in third, not too shabby, especially for his Senior Debut, but definitely not good enough for Victor Nikiforov to talk to him!

"That was a technique issue, more practice can easily fix that, but that _emotion_ that _feeling_! That's from within. You can't practice that Yuuri." Victor sighed and put a hand over his heart. "And I was so touched..."

Victor talked to him for hours as the party went on, the background noise for their conversation. Victor sipped at his glass of vodka while Yuuri drank water in an effort to not feel out of place. The topics ranged from skating, to their mutual love for their dogs. Yuuri was so embarrassed to admit that he had named his dog after him, but it made Victor laugh...and seeing that in person was so amazing.

Victor moved in closer, backing him against a wall, putting up an arm to keep him in place... leaning in.

His heart was beating so fast. Victor was so close, he could feel his breath against his lips. His eyes were captivating. He was beyond what the posters lining his room could portray.

And now he was so _close_ to him.

"Um-uh -" Yuuri was speechless.

Victor reached up and gently pulled Yuuri's glasses off.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, so soft and warm dear Yuuri. And you smell so sweet. I want to _know_ you."

Yuuri could smell Victor's alpha musk and it was getting to his head. His knees were shaking. Was Victor coming on to him? Did Victor... _want_ him?

The party was thinning out, it was late, and Victor leaned in, his lips right next to Yuuri's ear. "Do you want to know me too?" He asked.

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat.

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

Victor pulled back and smirked. He held out his hand and Yuuri took it.

He was led by Victor out of the banquet hall, up the stairs, and straight to Victor's suite. Yuuri was jittery with anticipation.

It was _everything_ he had ever dreamed of. Here he was with Victor Nikiforov, his celebrity crush for as long as he could remember, about to do what thousands of other omegas would kill for. He was about to be...in Victor's bed.

Yuuri could not think of a better way to lose his virginity.

Victor's beautiful skin was revealed slowly, teasingly, as he stripped out of his clothes. Yuuri stumbled and faltered, but he eventually managed to get his off as well.

Then Victor startled him by hoisting him up and carrying him to the bed...almost like a princess.

Victor placed him down and straddled him.

It had been a month, but yet, Yuuri could remember it all as if it was yesterday.

Victor had kissed him until he was breathless, slowly grinding their erect dicks together.

As Yuuri was remembering the bliss he felt, he couldn't help himself, his hand reached into his pajama bottoms and grasped his hard cock.

Victor had pinched Yuuri's nipples, and teased them. He had left a trail of kisses all down Yuuri's chest, following his happy trail to his dick, before working his magic, and Yuuri came all over his hand, remembering all the wicked things that Victor had done to him.

Yuuri was panting, he felt his hand, wet with the remains of his orgasm, and could feel his slick starting to get absorbed by his clothes.

' _I have to stop this.'_ Yuuri thought to himself, his clean hand resting on top of his stomach. ' _Victor won't want me anymore, not now...not now that I'm pregnant.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

Yuuri stared at the little stick he was holding in his hand, his stomach rolling with dread, his hands were shaking. What if his fears were valid? 

It couldn't be! He was still a first year in high school, Victor was a world famous figure skater, and while sure they texted, he wasn't in a relationship with him. He wouldn't get his support. 

One minute left. 

He was panicking. His breaths shortening, unable to fully draw in enough air. He wasn't ready to be a mother! 

_I can just be overreacting..._ Yuuri thought to himself, but he couldn't believe that, all the signs were there. 

He had thrown up at the mere scent of katsudon, his favorite food, and he had skipped his heat! 

He could see the result starting to form on the stick. 

"Positive..." Yuuri whispered to himself in disbelief. 

He was pregnant. 

The only reason he didn't throw up again was because his stomach was empty. He sat on the toilet seat cover, stick clutched extremely tightly in his hand and cried. Deep, all encompassing sobs that were ugly and noisy. 

_What am I going to do?_ Yuuri thought. _Victor definitely won't want me now! I'll have to quit skating...how am I even gonna support this child?_

The thoughts were racing through his head at what felt like a million miles an hour. He couldn't focus, his heart was beating so fast and he had completely blocked out his surroundings until two loud knocks resounded on the door. 

Yuuri gasped not expecting it, the sudden noise intruding upon the fog of his mind. 

"Yuuri! Are you okay?" It was his sister. "I can hear you crying!" 

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening! 

"I'm coming in Yuuri! You better not be naked!" 

The bathroom door opened and Mari walked in to see Yuuri sitting on the toilet looking pitiful. 

"Yuuri...?" She questioned. "Are you alright?" 

Yuuri couldn't bring himself to do more than shake his head. 

"What's wron-" She cut herself off, and that's when Yuuri knew, she had realized what was in his hand. "Yuuri...what is that?" 

Yuuri looked away from her, not being able to bear seeing her disappointed expression, but that was an answer in and of itself. 

"Oh, Yuuri!" She reached forward and pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay, Yuuri... you know I'm always here for you, Mom and Dad are too." 

"Wha-What am I-I gonna _do_?" Yuuri stuttered in between sobs. 

"You'll figure it out. You're strong, Yuuri. Now tell me, who's the bastard Alpha who knocked you up?" Mari asked. 

"V-Victor." Yuuri admitted. 

"Victor?" Mari questioned. Yuuri could understand her confusion, they didn't know a Victor, but then he saw her realize what she meant. 

"Wait, you mean _Victor Nikiforov_!" She exclaimed. "The Victor you've been crushing on since you were a kid? The Victor you have twenty posters in your room of?" 

"…yes." Yuuri admitted. 

"Oh boy, I don't even want to ask how you managed that." Mari replied. " _Damn I guess that means I can't kill him_." She muttered under her breath and Yuuri pretended he didn't hear her. "You know we have to tell him right?" She remarked. 

"B-But-" 

"No, no if ands or buts about it, we have to tell him." 

"What if he -" 

"If he wants nothing to do with the baby or you that's his call." Mari explained with gritted teeth. "But he deserves to know at the very least, it's his kid too." 

Yuuri nodded resolutely. "Okay, I'll tell him." 

But before he could even attempt to tackle that obstacle, he had to tell the people who could help him the most, his parents. 

"Yuuri?" His mother was shocked, she stared at him as if any second now he would say that he was joking, that he had just wanted to scare her. 

But it was the truth. 

He was sixteen and pregnant, it was like a bad reality TV show. 

Yuuri bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, I need any help you can provide... I can't- I can't do this alone." 

And he refused to get rid of it. This was his child, his and Victor's _child_. 

"Oh Yuuri! Of course." His mother hugged him tightly. "Of course we'll help you!" 

"I'm disappointed Yuuri." His father said. "But I would never turn my back on you." 

Mari smiled and ruffled Yuuri's hair. "See, I told you it would be okay. You can get through this." 

With his family by his side, he could muddle through. 

Telling Victor however, was an even bigger challenge. 

His phone felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket with each day that passed. His morning sickness got progressively worse and when he felt his phone buzz while he was in class or doing his homework, he was reminded, that Victor was cheerfully texting him every day, none the wiser. 

Yuuri didn't want to tell him. 

He wanted to live in this fantasy world where Victor had no idea what was happening, where he would text Yuuri his flirtatious remarks, where Victor would send him selfies and comment on every one of Yuuri's pictures on Instagram. 

He didn't want that all to end. 

He didn't want Victor to abandon him. 

But this easy peace couldn't last forever, he was haunted, each new text just sparked off another spiral of anxiety. 

He needed closure. 

So one night, as he laid in bed, trying to sleep, a few weeks after he had found out he was pregnant, he opened up a new message. 

**Yuuri: __**Victor we need to talk


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri was captivating. He was like no omega Victor had ever met before. During the Grand Prix Final when Victor had watched Yuuri's performance, he was entrancing. His moves were so fluid, his step sequence some of the best he had ever seen; if Yuuri had been in the Alpha division he would have taken him seriously as a contender. 

But most of all, his skating told a story.

Victor could see all the emotion that Yuuri poured into his performance. He had never seen him before so Victor had determined, this was his skating debut in the Seniors, and boy did he make an impression. 

The story of the omega boy persevering through all challenges, to arrive here, at the Grand Prix Final, on top of the world. 

It was truly a shame about his third place finish, but it was what it was. 

Victor was certain he would do better the next time. 

When he saw the omega boy at the after party, the timing was perfect. He had just enough vodka to give him any courage he may have needed, but not too much that he'd be a mess. 

Off the ice, it was as if Yuuri's image had completely changed. He was no longer the confident omega he had been on the ice, smooth and sensual. He was a glasses wearing, meek wallflower. 

But Victor didn't mind, that just meant it was his job to pull him out of his shell, and boy did he _succeed_ , Yuuri was a little minx in bed, all the whimpering and moaning had driven Victor crazy. 

Yuuri was different though. 

Different from any other omega he had ever had. 

As he laid next to Yuuri that night, he did not have the urge to kick him out, in fact, he had nuzzled into Yuuri's neck, scentmarking him, cuddling in closer. 

He had meant what he had whispered into Yuuri's ear that night, when he was trying to seduce him, he wanted to _know_ Yuuri. 

But how? 

Victor had no idea, it wasn't as easy as the movies made it seem, he had managed to go onto the next step and obtain Yuuri's phone number, and everyday they texted, but now what? 

All the movies said, it was the alpha who was supposed to make the first move, and each day Victor floundered with what to say. 

**Victor: ( _Draft)_ __**Would you like to go out with me?

**Victor: ( _Draft)_ __**Do you want to be my boyfriend?

**Victor: ( _Draft)_ __**Do you want to go on a date? I mean I know I'm in Russia but I can fly to Japan! Right??

**Victor: ( _Draft)_ __**I want to know you Yuuri.

No, no, no, no! Day after day, it was all coming out _wrong_! 

He couldn't send this! He couldn't say any of this! Yuuri would just... laugh at him. 

Here he was, the alpha playboy, who, according to the media, had too many notches on his bedpost to count, and was always charming and suave, now floundering over asking out sweet and adorable, Yuuri Katsuki, who _idolized him!_ This should be easy! 

It wasn't. 

Because Yuuri wasn't just some fan, he wasn't just a quick fuck after the high of the win, Yuuri was _more_ to Victor, every conversation they had, the more they learned about each other, the deeper he became infatuated. 

Which just made it all the worse when he unlocked his phone, after finishing up practice for the night, and saw the message Yuuri had left for him. 

**Yuuuuuuuri <3333: __**We need to talk

Victor checked the clock on his phone, to show what time it was in Japan. 

2 AM. 

The message had come hours ago. Too late to get any answers now. Victor supposed he could call him tomorrow, but the whole night he couldn't bring himself to take a cheerful selfie, or to post any pictures on Instagram. 

Or most noticeably, he couldn't even begin to attempt to text Yuuri back. 

He could barely sleep that night, his mind plaguing him with thoughts about what Yuuri would say to him. 

_"You're worthless without your money and your fame!"_ He couldn't help but think that over and over. What if now that Yuuri had seen how annoyingly affectionate and clingy he could be, that the fame, the money, and the amazing sex, wasn't worth the long distance? What if Yuuri thought that that _he_ wasn't worth it? 

The next morning after a fitful and restless sleep, Victor called Yuuri. He timed it so it would be around 3:30 in Japan right when Yuuri had gotten home from school. 

They had never spoken on the phone before, but Victor was certain that the kind of conversation that Yuuri wanted to have was not one for texting. 

_**Calling** **Yuuuuuuuri <3333 **_

"Moshi-moshi." Yuuri answered. 

"Hello, Yuuri..." Victor replied. 

"Victor!" Yuuri gasped, he seemed startled. Did he not look at his phone before picking it up? 

"You weren't expecting me to call?" Victor asked. "I'm hurt..." He said jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood. 

"Oh, no, no I was! I’m sorry it's just...I've been really frazzled lately." Yuuri replied. 

"Is something wrong?" Victor asked. He seemed alright in his text messages, but it was very easy to deceive through those. 

"Ah- um – yes? And no? It's actually well...kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." 

"Oh?" Victor questioned. 

"Something happened, recently, and it's important...something you need to know." 

Now Victor was starting to get worried. Yuuri seemed very subdued... 

"What is it Yuuri?" 

"I'm- I'm – oh god, I can't say it!" Yuuri exclaimed and Victor could hear just how nervous he was. 

"It's okay Yuuri, it's just me, you know I won't judge you or make fun of you about anything." 

"I know, I know...I'm just, afraid." 

"Afraid of what?" Victor asked. 

"Of how you'll react." 

Victor was confused. "Yuuri I just said-" 

"I'm not worried if you'll make fun of me, okay! I'm worried that you'll never want anything to do with me ever again!" Yuuri exclaimed and Victor was stunned, he really liked Yuuri, he couldn't imagine any reason why he would never want anything to do with him. 

"Yuuri...why would I want that?" 

"Because- because I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

It was as if everything had stopped the moment Victor heard those words. " _I'm pregnant."_

Did that mean the baby was his? 

Did that mean that he was a father now? It was too early... he was only _nineteen!_

He had only just left his parents care! 

And Yuuri, dear Yuuri was even younger than him! Only sixteen, still technically a child. 

What were they going to do? 

"Victor?" He heard Yuuri ask in a small voice. 

"Are you sure?" Victor blurted out. 

"What do you mean, _am I sure_?" Yuuri questioned incredulously. "Of course I'm sure! Do you think I'd be calling you, telling you this, if I wasn't sure!" 

"No, no, I'm sorry Yuuri, that was a knee-jerk reaction, this is a lot to process." 

"I'll give you some time then..." Yuuri said, and then Victor was met with the sound of the call disconnecting. 

After some time thinking about it, Victor sprung into action. He checked the state of his finances, as he'd need any penny he could spare. He read parenting articles online, and looked up websites to brush up on his English and learn Japanese. He would need it. 

He never once doubted Yuuri. It would take a lot of guts to try and pull this kind of stunt, and Yuuri definitely wasn't the type. This...this was real. 

He was frantic and moving non stop, it was only when he had a website open for plane tickets to Japan that he took a pause. 

He needed to talk to Yuuri. 

**Victor:** I want to go to Japan and speak with you in person. Is that okay? 

Was that too much? Victor wondered. 

**Yuuuuuuuri <333: **Yeah that's fine 

**Yuuuuuuuri <333: **Fly to Fukuoka Airport in Kyushu. I'll give you my address when you get here. 

**Victor:** Thank you Yuuri 

He hoped he wasn't being too stiff, but this was awkward, and he couldn't imagine being his normal bubbly, happy self in a situation like this. 

On the plane to Japan his worries compounded even more. 

Would he be a good dad? 

What if Yuuri didn't want him in the child's life? 

What if Yuuri wanted to get an _abortion_? 

There were so many different worries flying around in his brain, he was restless, and he couldn't sleep on the long flight from St. Petersburg to Fukuoka. 

When he arrived in Fukuoka, he was tired, his eyes had bags under them and his head was pounding. He was sitting in the airport, waiting, for his taxi to take him to Yu-topia. Apparently Yuuri's family owned a hot spring. 

Across from him was a gift shop, and he couldn't stop staring at one of the items on display, it was an absolutely adorable little plushie that looked just like his Makkachin. He had to buy it. 

He didn't care that the price was a bit outrageous, because as he looked at it, all he could see was Yuuri holding their baby, and nuzzling him or her with the stuffed animal, a bright smile on his face. 

He wanted that to be real. 

So he gave in and bought the dog plush. 

He was holding it in his arms as the taxi dropped him off in Hasetsu, right in front of Yu-topia. 

He was greeted by Yuuri's parents, and waiting inside was Yuuri himself. 

"Victor." Yuuri greeted him. 

"Yuuri..." Victor trailed off, looking at him. Yuuri looked different. He had gained some weight, and he looked tired. 

He sat down on the floor, across from where Yuuri was sitting. 

"How was your flight?" Yuuri asked. 

"Good." Victor replied. "Long, but good." He laughed awkwardly. He wished things weren't like this. 

"So-" Yuuri began, "-there's a lot we need to talk about." 

Victor sighed. "Yes. But first, can I tell you this? I'm serious about this... I want to take care of you and the baby, and provide as much as I can. I want to be apart of his or her life." Victor stated seriously. 

Yuuri looked at the plushie that Victor gave him, "This is a lot of work Victor, if you're going to help me, I want you to be committed." 

"Of course dear Yuuri!" 

"I mean it! This isn't just a pet project that you can forget about! I know how forgetful you can be Victor...and while I want you to be apart of the baby's life, I want you to take it seriously, and be a true father to them." Yuuri wanted him! Victor restrained the urge to beam. If he did this right he'd be able to be there for their child, their first words, first steps, first pair of ice skates. He wanted all that, with Yuuri. And even though it may be earlier than he had ever intended to have children, he would not overlook what had occurred, but instead embrace the idea of a child. 

Victor handed Yuuri the Makkachin plushie. "On my way here, I saw this, and all I could think about was you and the baby, I had to buy it. All I could imagine was you playing with them, with this. I want this dear Yuuri... I don't know how else I can convey this besides being here for you, which I intend to do. If you'll let me." Victor was determined to prove himself to Yuuri. 

Yuuri smiled, his eyes tearing up. "Thank you, but I-I'm so scared Victor." He rubbed at his eyes, brushing the tears away. Victor slid over to sit next to Yuuri and wrapped an arm around him to comfort him. 

"It'll be okay Yuuri, I'm here now, and your family supports you, we'll get through this." 

Yuuri cuddled the plush Makkachin and nuzzled closer to Victor. Vicchan, Yuuri's dog, sensing his owner's distress came over and pressed himself against Yuuri's side to comfort him. 

"Okay." Yuuri replied in a small voice, and Victor was determined to protect and care for Yuuri no matter what. 

After all, he was only sixteen, he would need all the help he could get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos! The response has overwhelmed me!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a trying few days for Yuuri, but now Victor was here and starting to settle in. Yuuri was so grateful that Victor was staying and would support him but he had to deal with even more obstacles. 

Yuuri wasn't showing yet, and his movement or lifestyle had not been highly impacted so far, however, he had been pregnant for nearly two months, so it wouldn't be long before he'd start showing, and then what? 

Yuuri was relatively certain that he'd last out for the rest of the school year which would only be two more months, if he wore baggy clothing. After that though? He had no idea. 

Becoming pregnant outside of heat was unlikely, so they had foregone protection in the frenzy of lust, and these were the consequences. 

He needed help. Which is why he was here, hovering nervously outside the office of the guidance counselor at school. Class had ended, but Yuuri wasn't heading home just yet, there was something he needed to do. 

He took a deep breath, his stomach rolling with a combination of nerves, and nausea from morning sickness, it wasn't always in the morning, that was a lie, Yuuri had learned. 

He tried his best to steady his nerves before knocking on the door. 

"Come in." He heard the guidance counselor call out. 

"Hello, sensei." Yuuri greeted as he entered the office. 

"Hello, how can I help you?" 

"I'm Katsuki Yuuri, a first year, and I need some help." 

"What do you need help with Katsuki-kun?" 

His heart was pounding so fast, would sensei judge him? Would sensei be able to help? 

"I'm...I'm pregnant sensei." Yuuri confessed. "I should be able to finish out the year but I don't know about the next...I want to continue my education but, I'm not sure what to do." 

"Oh my..." Sensei said softly, in shock. "Katsuki-kun, that's a big responsibility." 

"I'm aware Sensei." 

"Are you prepared for what's going to come?" 

Yuuri nodded. "As best as I could be." 

"Is the alpha...in the picture?" They asked. Yuuri nodded. 

"Yes, Victor has promised to support me. He's staying at my house right now." 

"Okay well -" Sensei slid a pamphlet across the desk towards Yuuri. 

"If you're getting financial support, then I feel this would probably be the best option for you." 

Yuuri picked up the pamphlet. _The Tokyo School for Young Omega Mothers_

Maybe this would be what was best? 

He brought home the pamphlet to his parents and the four of them discussed options, with Yuuri acting as translator for Victor. 

"Victor said, _We can rent a small apartment in Tokyo, and I can take care of him there while he goes to school. He will be safe with me."_ Yuuri translated. 

"Are you sure Yuuri? That's so far away!" His mother fretted with worry, and with good cause, as Tokyo was over six hours away by train. 

"We will be fine Mom." Yuuri reassured her. "This way, I can go to school, and take the baby with me once they are born, and Victor can skate. This school will be much more tolerant of my needs while pregnant, and I get free childcare once the baby is born! This will work." He was trying to reassure his parents, just as much as he was trying to reassure himself. "Plus I won't be all alone. I'll be with Victor." 

Yuuri's parents grumbled about it but eventually they conceded, and agreed Yuuri was right. 

That night, Yuuri was tossing and turning, full of anxiety over what his new life in Tokyo would be like in just a few short months. He couldn't sleep. 

What would a school for pregnant omegas be like? 

He had heard the stereotypes about people like him...would he even get a proper education? 

He couldn't skate anymore! He had nothing else! 

And where were they going to live? Yuuri had never lived on his own before, he would have to rely way too much on Victor. 

The hours ticked by and when the sun was slowly starting to rise Yuuri could feel the tell-tale nausea that he had to deal with on a constant basis. He headed to the bathroom and kneeled over the toilet, vomiting last night's dinner. 

He was startled when he heard the door open. 

It was Victor! 

"Yuuri, it's okay." Victor comforted him. He could feel Victor's hand running through his hair. 

He stayed there, alternating between stroking his hair or rubbing his back comfortingly until Yuuri had finished, and once he had Victor was ready with Yuuri's toothbrush and a glass of water. 

He waited until Yuuri had freshened himself up and then asked. "Feel better?" 

"Yeah...ugh I haven't gotten any sleep at all." 

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" Victor asked, concerned. 

Despite still being tired and seemingly dazed from sleep, Yuuri could help but notice that Victor still looked perfect, his long hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the loose strands peeking out only made him more beautiful. 

"Yes, I'm just...worried." Yuuri explained. He would have to get used to dealing with Victor's constant perfection, he would be living with him for the foreseeable future after all. 

"About going to that school?" Victor asked. 

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, I've only ever gone to school in Hasetsu, and Tokyo is so far away, I've only been for a few times." Yuuri sighed. "And it's not just that, I'm pregnant Victor, and yeah you're gonna become a parent just like me, but your body isn't gonna be the one to go through all these changes! They're not gonna be there when all this is happening and I just...I'm gonna miss them." 

Victor reached for Yuuri and pulled him into a hug. Yuuri pressed his face into the gap that the robe Victor wore didn't cover, his face pressed against Victor's bare chest. He could feel his heartbeat and it soothed him. 

"I know this is all very overwhelming Yuuri." Victor reassured him. "But if we take this one step at a time, we can do it. Now you have school tomorrow, so you should go to bed." 

The tiredness was hitting him all at once and he listened to Victor and went back to bed, trying to sleep for another two hours before it was time for school. 

One thought remained in Yuuri's mind as he drifted off to sleep. 

This was just the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update!!! :( I've been extremely busy as this was my last few weeks of school!!! But I'm done now! And I GRADUATED :D 
> 
> (also how about that pairskating????)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter for you guys!! Hope you enjoy it!  
> (I apologize for any inaccuracies with all the medical stuff I try to be as accurate as I can with my limited knowledge (as accurate as you can possibly be with omegaverse lol))

Yuuri's back was aching, the seats in the doctor's office were hard and uncomfortable, and that only made it worse. 

"Katsuki Yuuri?" Yuuri heard the nurse call his name. 

Yuuri got up from the uncomfortable chair, Victor by his side, and they followed the receptionist into the exam room. 

She did the usual checks of weight, temperature, and blood pressure before heading out. 

"Okay, Katsuki-san, the doctor will be with you shortly." 

The nurse left them alone and Yuuri looked nervously at Victor. 

The last time they were here, the doctor had done a genetic test on the baby to make sure that there were no abnormalities, and to find out the baby's dynamic. 

Today would be the day they get the results. 

The doctor entered the room brandishing an envelope and smiled at them. "Okay Katsuki-san, today's the big day! I had one of the receptionists write the information in English too for your alpha." 

"Thank you sensei." Yuuri replied. The doctor handed them the envelope and Yuuri started to open it up. 

He unfolded the paper and both him and Victor could read what it said. 

**No Genetic Abnormalities**

That was good, that meant so far, the baby was healthy. 

**Dynamic: Omega**

**Sex: Boy**

Yuuri would've been happy with whatever gender and dynamic combination for their child, but something about the thought of having a little omega boy made his emotions run haywire. 

"V-Victor...we're-" 

"I know, Yuuri." Victor looked emotional too. 

They had done so much to prepare for their child. Within the week, now that Yuuri had finished his first year of high school, they would be moving to Tokyo. Victor had been travelling back and forth between Tokyo and Hasetsu preparing their apartment and getting everything ready, _on top_ of practicing for Worlds, which was right around the corner. He must be exhausted. 

Yuuri knew that Victor had been at the Ice Castle all day practicing while Yuuri had been at his last day of school. He would go watch Victor practice sometimes, when he felt up to it. But it made him long for something he could not have...not for a long time, maybe never again, so it wasn't something he did often. 

Victor had been with him through these past three months, through the mood swings, morning sickness, and cravings. He had stepped up and had truly taken responsibility. 

_"Yuuri, I won't compete in Worlds, and I'll take off the next season so that I can be here, for you and the baby."_ Victor had offered. 

But Yuuri wouldn't let him. Skating was Victor's life, and he was a world champion, three times over! He couldn't just give that up... 

So they compromised. 

And as the months passed, Yuuri got to slowly let go of the image of Victor Nikiforov the skating legend, and got to know Victor the person. 

Now things were starting to come to a head, his whole life was changing, and it all started with their baby. 

The doctor waited until they had composed themselves and then reminded them about the other goal of the visit. 

"Katsuki-san. Are you ready to see your baby?" She asked. Yuuri nodded furiously and he was directed by the doctor to lift his shirt up, the cool gel was smeared all over his stomach, where the baby bump was protruding. Soon the baby would start kicking, and Yuuri knew that Victor would be delighted once it started, and he would never get enough. 

The doctor moved the ultrasound over his stomach. 

"Hey there's the little guy." The doctor pointed out their baby on the screen. He flicked a switch and then _ka-thump, ka-thump, ka-thump,_ the sound resonated throughout the room _._ It was their baby's heartbeat! 

Yuuri turned to look at Victor, and he could see that he was crying. 

Yuuri reached for his hand, and held it in his. 

It was the first time he had ever done anything of the sort, sure he had been clingy, and needy, but that was due to hormones, and the baby's need to be near their alpha parent. 

This was different. Yuuri knew, he was falling deep. 

Victor interrupted his train of thought. "We should name him Yuuri. Like you." Victor suggested. 

"No. We are _not_ naming him Yuuri!" Yuuri retorted. 

"Oh come on, Yuuri is a pretty name! And it's Russian as well. It's perfect." 

"No." Yuuri was insistent. The baby should have his own name. 

"Excuse me, how many copies of the picture do you want?" The doctor interrupted them to ask. 

"Three please." Yuuri replied. 

They finished up at the doctor's office, and they continued to hold hands on the way out, only letting go when they had to get into the car to head back home. 

Yuuri didn't want to let go, but there was no use wanting what he couldn't have. 

~*~ 

Yuuri watched as Victor unlocked the door to their new apartment a week later. It had been a long day just getting there! The train ride had taken a toll on his body, and all he wanted to do was eat, and then sleep. 

The apartment itself was relatively stark, full of boxes with their personal belongings. 

"I only had enough time to unpack the essentials." Victor said as he flicked on the light switch and put their bags down. "I set up the beds, and the couch. I took out some dishes, for us to use, and hooked up the TV and the wifi. Everything else we're gonna have to deal with sometime this week." 

Yuuri plopped himself down on the couch, which was much more comfortable than the seats on the train. His back ached horribly, being on a train for six hours did not agree with him. 

"Okay. What are we getting for dinner? Can we get Thai food? I want that." Yuuri demanded. 

Victor smiled. "Yes Yuuri, we can get Thai." 

Victor looked up a nearby Thai restaurant and went to go get the food, leaving Yuuri alone in the apartment. 

This was his new home. It was a cramped one bedroom apartment, living in Tokyo was expensive, and to get a short term lease this was all they could find. 

On Monday he would be starting at his new school, Victor would be practicing for Worlds, non-stop over the next few days, as they were only a week away now. 

Yuuri was certain he would do well, but he knew Victor didn't have nearly as much training time as he had in previous skating seasons, thanks to him. 

He didn't regret not having an abortion, but whenever Victor talked about training for Worlds a little bubble of resentment built up within Yuuri. That could be him! He could be training for Worlds right now! But he had to give up on all of that, and sure he had convinced Victor not to do the same, but...it still hurt. 

The door opened and Victor had returned with the food. 

"Yuuri! I'm back!" Victor exclaimed happily. He set the food down on the counter in the kitchen and then dragged over a large box in front of Yuuri to serve as a table. 

Victor served them the food and Yuuri scarfed his portion down quickly. The baby was hungry it seemed. 

Yuuri turned to look at Victor who was finishing up. Even with flecks of food around his mouth, and his posture hunched over to eat from the makeshift table, he was beautiful. 

"Victor?" 

"Yes?" Victor looked up and his expression was so quizzical that Yuuri had to laugh. He picked up a napkin and gently wiped off the flecks of rice stuck to Victor's chin. 

"There you go." 

Victor smiled and Yuuri had never seen a more captivating sight. 

"You're so adorable, Yuuri." Yuuri blushed beet red. How could Victor just _say_ stuff like that so casually! "Aw, you blush so easily." 

That just made it worse! Victor _knew_ what he was doing to him! 

"Yuuri I..." Victor's expression became more subdued and Yuuri quickly became more focused. What was going on? "You know I'm committed to this right?" 

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah of course." 

"Yuuri, I've been thinking about this for awhile, but being here with you, these past few months, it's been amazing. Sure we've had our ups and downs, but I wouldn't give it up for anything." Victor sighed. "I know you only see me as just the father of our baby but, I want more. I want to be with you Yuuri...romantically. More than just that one night we shared. I want to kiss you, I want to hold your hand, I want to share everything with you Yuuri." Victor bowed his head. "Please don't feel obligated to accept my feelings, I know that you have a lot to deal with right now, but I needed to get this out." 

Yuuri was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. It was too good to be true. 

And that's because it was. Yuuri looked down at the baby bump protruding from under his shirt. The baby was the cause of this all. In the months that Victor had been living with him, Yuuri didn't think he had ever seen him call home, not once. 

It wasn't his place to ask, he knew, but Yuuri could determine that Victor was lonely. Their son? He was Victor's family, of course he wanted to make sure that Yuuri, as the mother stayed close to him. 

It was that. 

Nothing more. Of that, Yuuri was certain. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Please reblog the art by my friend drawing pankake ](http://drawingpankake.tumblr.com/post/152862780481/piece-of-work-for-my-friend-tardistype221b-and)


End file.
